Total Drama  Reunited!
by SunDrenched
Summary: Apps Open. There is gonna be 22 spot open. This is rated T. There is gonna be a lot op episodes to beware.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shockingly a teenager doesn't own a cartoon reality show. What has the world come to!

We all know the story, the cast of total drama island were nobodies till they went on the show. Now they are celebrities with fans, fames, and fortune. Well maybe not the last part.

But once upon a time they were normal people with normal people in their lives! Now chris is loocking for them! If you have known the original cast of any of the total drama series submit a application and you might be reunited.

Ok, Now on for the rules if you're reading this put sweetie apple pie. Ok I don't want everyone's ex or siblings. I want kids, cousins, enemies, best friends and even unknown crushes let your ideas run wild!

I'm going to be reading each and every one of these and they better not annoy me because then I will stop reading them. Now You must put sweeters. Also I don't want to have stereotypes that are exactly the same! Thank you and now on for the app. This will be rated T so mild cursing and sexual activity.

Apps;

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Stereotype:

HomeTown:

What are you to them:

To who:

All about you-

Personality:

Hobbies/talents/likes:

Dislikes/ weaknesses:

Background:

Cursing or Sexually Active:

Attire;

Hair:

Body(I don't want all girls perfect I want some flat chest and chubby one too!):

Eyes:

Every day:

Pj's:

Bathing:

Formal:

Tattoos/birthmarks/make up/ piercings:

Anything else:

No im not making people do those videos because when I submit they annoy the hell out of me.


	2. Update 2

Disclaimer: Again isn't it shocking I don't own total drama island.

So I'm already reading the first reviews only two reviews are actually right. You are being reunited with the total drama cast! Not other people I will give you example.

Name: Maddy Espinosa

What are you to them: Younger twin sister

To whom: Noah

See that application was right. To help you I'm giving you a list.

**Alejandro Burromuerto**

**Beth**

**Blainley **

**Bridgette**

**Cody Anderson**

**Courtney**

**Devon Joseph ( D.j ) **

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold McGrady**

**Heather**

**Izzy **

**Justin**

**Katie/Sadie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sierra**

**Trent **

**Tyler**


	3. Update 3

Disclaimer: Again isn't it shocking I don't own total drama island.

So I'm already reading the first reviews only two reviews are actually right. You are being reunited with the total drama cast! Not other people I will give you example.

Name: Maddy Espinosa

What are you to them: Younger twin sister

To whom: Noah

See that application was right. To help you I'm giving you a list.

**Alejandro Burromuerto**

**Beth**

**Blainley **

**Bridgette**

**Cody Anderson**

**Courtney**

**Devon Joseph ( D.j ) **

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold McGrady**

**Heather**

**Izzy **

**Justin**

**Katie/Sadie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Ok I now I feel a little whiney BUT it is my story but ill tell you this if I WANT CHUBBY PEOPLE NOT EVERYONE IS ATHLETIC! Thank you and have a nice day **


	4. Update 4

Disclaimer: Again isn't it shocking I don't own total drama island.

So I'm already reading the first reviews only two reviews are actually right. You are being reunited with the total drama cast! Not other people I will give you example.

Name: Maddy Espinosa

What are you to them: Younger twin sister

To whom: Noah

See that application was right. To help you I'm giving you a list.

**Alejandro Burromuerto-girl**

**Beth**

**Blainley-boy**

**Bridgette**

**Cody Anderson**

**Courtney****-girl**

**Devon Joseph ( D.j ) **

**Duncan-boy**

**Geoff-girl**

**Gwen**

**Harold McGrady**

**Heather-girl**

**Izzy **

**Justin****-boy**

**Eva-boy**

**Leshawna****-girl**

**Lindsay**

**Noah****girl**

**Owen**

**Sierra**

**Trent**** girl**

**Tyler**** - girl**

**So some of them are taken. I need to talk to authors privately. I'm gonna give you a hint I need more boys and or if you give me a chubby girl ur are 99 percent in!**


	5. Update 5

Disclaimer: Again isn't it shocking I don't own total drama island.

So I'm already reading the first reviews only two reviews are actually right. You are being reunited with the total drama cast! Not other people I will give you example.

Name: Maddy Espinosa

What are you to them: Younger twin sister

To whom: Noah

See that application was right. To help you I'm giving you a list.

**Alejandro Burromuerto-girl**

**Beth**

**Blainley-boy**

**Bridgette**

**Cody Anderson**

**Courtney****-girl**

**Devon Joseph ( D.j ) **

**Duncan-boy**

**Geoff-girl**

**Gwen**

**Harold McGrady**

**Heather-girl**

**Izzy **

**Justin****-boy**

**Eva-boy**

**Leshawna****-girl**

**Lindsay**

**Noah****girl**

**Owen**

**Sierra**

**Trent**** girl**

**Tyler**** - girl**

**So some of them are taken. I need to talk to authors privately. I'm gonna give you a hint I need more boys and or if you give me a chubby girl ur are 99 percent in!**

**But now i only need boys! the underline ones are taken! the faster the better! **


	6. Update 6

Disclaimer: Again isn't it shocking I don't own total drama island.

So I'm already reading the first reviews only two reviews are actually right. You are being reunited with the total drama cast! Not other people I will give you example.

Name: Maddy Espinosa

What are you to them: Younger twin sister

To whom: Noah

See that application was right. To help you I'm giving you a list.

**Alejandro Bu****rromuerto-girl**

**beth**

**Blainley-boy**

**Bridgetteboy**

**Cody Anderson**

**Courtney****-girl**

**Devon Joseph ( D.j ) **

**Duncan-boy**

**Geoff-girl**

**Gwen**

**Harold McGrady (maybe a old bestfriend, a science partner, a camp mate, brother. )**

**Heather-girl**

**Izzy ( little brother, fellow mental patient, and fellow delinquent) **

**Justin****-boy**

**Eva-boy**

**Leshawna****-girl**

**Lindsay**

**Noah****girl**

**Owen (brother, old friend fellow contest eating, bestfriend, justin look alike ;) )**

**Sierra**

**Trent**** girl**

**Tyler**** - girl**

**So some of them are taken. I need to talk to authors privately.**

**I only have boys spots left I need 2!**


End file.
